In A Dream
by Kuroi Kaitou
Summary: InuYasha get's wounder in a battle, and Kagome returns to her own time, depressed and torn about the outcome of the battle, she falls asleep, and wakes up to a false reality... R&R.. Chapter 1! Enjoy!
1. Battle To The Death

Name: In A Dream  
  
Chapter 1: Heart of Sorrow  
  
Author: Kanjooteki Mikomi aka Alyssa  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or it's characters, story, the shikon no tama, anything (besides Sayonji), everything is Takahashi-sama's...  
  
Story Description: Kagome returns to her time, torn up and depressed from what had happened on the other side of the well, a bloody battle that wounded InuYasha, very very badly, and wakes up to a false reality...  
  
Author Notes: I dunno, I think it has a good plot, my description sucks though because I don't want to ruin anything for the readers... Now, just to warn you.. The first chapter is sad, so pull out the tissue, just in case... n.n; Enjoy, and remember to review!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Sayonji gave InuYasha a fanged grin as he threw the sword. The sword flew straight into InuYasha's chest, the blade going straight in to his body coming out his back.  
  
His eyes widened at the sudden pain, and he fell to the ground with a loud thump, shocked and pained.  
  
"InuYasha!!!" Kagome screamed in horror, anger filling her. She grabbed a miko's arrow and positioned the arrow and bow aimed at the enemy, she pulled back the string, and let go, the arrow began to glow blue, like fire surrounded it, it was Kagome's anger, and love for the hanyou.  
  
Sayonji looked at her, and the arrow, it was headed right for him but the speed of the arrow was too fast, he knew he wouldn't make out of the arrows path in time, with that thought, the arrow tore through the demons skin, through his chest and out his back, piercing a tree somewhere behind him, the hole that was left burned, the flesh burnt and bleeding, his eyes widened in surprise, pain, and he fell straight to the ground from the tree branch he had been standing on to surprise InuYasha in a sudden attack.  
  
She ran over to InuYasha, clutching the sword, she pulled it from his chest, and dropped it at her side as she fell to her knees, and pulled him into her arms. "InuYasha!" she cried out his name again, her eyes staring at the wound, it was the worst wound he had ever gotten, that she had seen at least.  
  
He winced in pain, his hand covering the wound,"Kagome... Run...."  
  
"Run!? Are you kidding? I'm not going to leave you here alone!" she snorted.  
  
"Kagome..." he muttered weakly,"Look at this wound, how much longer do you really.. Think I have to.... Live?"  
  
She stared at it for a moment longer before ripping her eyes from it and looking to his face, she began to choke out her words, trying to keep her tears back,"Are you... Saying you... Think your going to die soon?"  
  
"I know I am... Now...." he said, and he pulled himself from her, pushing her away a little as he tried to stand,"I have to kill that demon for good... Because, I'll.... Never be able to protect you after this.... So I.... Must make sure nothing harms you, now, run to the well and leave this time...."  
  
"No! You're not going to die! I won't leave!" she said, her eyes filled with tears, she stood up, and helped him to his feet, she made him wrap his arm around his neck so she could support him.  
  
"N-nani? I said run damn it now RUN!"  
  
"No, I won't I refuse, I can take of myself, but right now, we need to get you away from the battle, he isn't conscious right now so it's a perfect time, now, come on...."  
  
This time, he actually listened to her... He picked up tetsuiga from the ground pathetically, wincing as he grabbed it, he had dropped it right before he took the hit from the sword, and used it to help himself walk, helping Kagome as well.  
  
She lead him in to the forest, not too far away from where the battle had happened, and helped him sit down.  
  
He sat there, resting on the trunk of the tree, and close his eyes.  
  
She knelt down beside him,"I-InuYasha? Are you ok?"  
  
He shook his head,"I'm sorry to say it but.. No, I'm not... I don't think I have.... Much time left...."  
  
"Don't say that...."  
  
"But it's true.... Kagome, it.... It hurts...." pain poured out of his voice, and he talked to her like a child.  
  
The way he said it only made her want to cry, she plopped down, and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him against her in an embrace, his head rested against her chest,"It's aright, just don't think about it...."  
  
"I can't.... It's not... That simple... It really hurts, I've never felt... So much pain..." his voice cracked as he buried his face into her chest, clutching onto her fuku top tightly, obviously he was in pain.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly, when she realized something... He was... Crying... She hugged him tighter,"InuYasha! Don't cry, it's going to be ok... You will be fine..."  
  
"That's not why I'm crying, I could care less if I lived or died... but..." he pulled his head from her, his eyes were swollen with tears, his face red and moist,"If I die, I fear that you will be killed, I... I don't want you to die here, I don't want a youkai to slaughter you, I want to you to die at an old age asleep in your bed, where you won't feel the pain, I'm always afraid I'll loose you, every battle, and now that... This is my last... I won't be able to protect you... What will happen? You will be defenseless against a youkai... I will go to hell for the things I have done, and you will go to heaven, and become an angel... We will never meet again, even in the other world, unless we are reincarnated, and meet in another lifetime... I hope I am, so I may see you again." He wiped his eyes and chuckled a little,"I'm being stupid... Aren't I?"  
  
She, too, had started to cry someone during his speech, but she giggled and wiped her eyes,"Well yeah, your an idiot, what should we expect? Plus, your not going to die..."  
  
He laid down, resting his head in her lap, and winced in pain. He smiled up at her, before he muttered,"Kagome... There is something I want you to know, before I die..."  
  
She gentaly played with his silver strands of hair, smiling down at him, tears still filled her eyes though, she tried to ease the pain as she ran her fingers through the hair,"What is it, InuYasha?"  
  
He winced and cringed in pain as he held the wound, he thought his lungs were being ripped out of him, he took in a deep breath, his life would end soon, very soon, he could sense it, he had to get this out before even his last breath, he took in one more deep breath as the pain became much more stronger, sharp, stabbing, killing him. "Kagome, the truth is... I love you, with all of my heart, I have always loved you..."  
  
Kagome's eyes were over flooding, and a very small stream of tears trailed down her cheeks as she tried to figure out how to reply, she loved him as well.  
  
But, she had wasted too much time, he took in another deep breath, but didn't exhale it, she his head fell to the side in her lap.  
  
"Inu...Yasha?" she asked.  
  
No reply.  
  
"InuYasha!?"  
  
Yet again, all she got was silence.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!" she screamed out, now sobbing, crying the hardest she had ever cried, she leaned down and buried her face into his chest, sobbing, sobbing, and sobbing some more. "INUYASHA! ANSWER ME! WAKE UP! PLEASE! WAKE UP! YOU... YOU CAN'T BE..." she choked before she could get the last word out, and somehow managed,"Dead... YOU CAN'T DEAD! WAKE UP INUYASHA! WAKE UP! PLEASE! INUYASHA!!!!!" All her efforts failed, he was gone, and she couldn't change that...  
  
She would get her revenge on that demon if he wasn't already dead, she would get InuYasha's revenge, she wouldn't let this crime go on unpunished... She carefully lifted his head, removing him from her lap and set him on the ground, still knelt at his side, she bent down, and placed a kiss on his lips, he was already ice cold, and it sent a chill down her spine,"I love you too... InuYasha.." She still sobbed silently... She then moved, and grabbed tetsuiga from him, staring at the sword for a moment, she got up, and walked away, never to see him again.  
  
She marched out of the forest, sword in her hand, she unsheathed it, just a rust old piece of junk, not the big sword InuYasha always could summon, but all well... She would still kill that demon no matter what... She wiped her eyes with her arm, sliding it across her eyes as she marched on.. When she got to the battlefield, she found Sayonji was just weakly getting to his feet, that arrow had taken a lot out of him.  
  
"A weak... human did this to me..." he muttered as he got to his feet, wincing, and then he saw her, oh how he would kill her... He growled lowly glaring at her,"Onna...Prepare to die, and then that hanyou friend of yours will be next."  
  
She glared at him, her eyes were cold, her anger shown brightly along with death, her eyes promised him death, hatred filled, and it was all completed with her eyes showing him no mercy. "He's already dead," she muttered, her voice low, deep, emotionless, the perfect match with her eyes,"He's dead, because of you... You killed him... And now your going to die, your going to pay for what you have done..."  
  
"So that pathetic hanyou kicked the bucket? Heh, he was weak... Now, get your story straight onna, your the one who is going to die..." he told her, and flashed her his claws.  
  
She smirked, braver then she had ever been,"You think those with get you anywhere? Heh, your wrong... You... Are dead..." With that she gripped the sheath of the tetsuiga in her hand, and ran after him, and attempted to hit him.  
  
He only knocked it away, blocking the hit, and smirked,"Baka onna, your only a human, you can't scratch me, especially with that rusty thing..."  
  
With that she lifted the sword into the air and brought it down, hitting Sayonji's arm, cutting right through, proving him wrong.  
  
The bit of his arm was cut off, it fell to the ground with a thump, he looked at her and then down at his amputated arm, shocked and amazed, pushing the pain of the attack aside for a moment,"You. You hit me. But.. But your only a human girl! How!?"  
  
She smirked a cruel smile,"Obviously you misjudged me.." And she attacked again, she ran toward him, and brought the sword down to meet his neck, slashing through his neck, killing him, a bright blue light flashed, and he disappeared into thin air.  
  
With that, Kagome fell to her knees, and broke down into tears again, InuYasha was gone. For good.  
  
After she stopped with her tears, she got to her feet again, sheathed the sword, and slowly she began to walk toward the Bone Eaters Well, dragging her feet, her eyes were swollen, her face red and hot, she slowly walked through forest, emotionless, lifeless, almost like she were a zombie. She walked for around thirty minuets to an hour, before she arrived at her destination, the well.  
  
She set the palms of her hands on the rim of the well, and stared down into the pitch black bottom, she wiped a few tears from her eyes, before she got on to the rim of the well, sitting there for a moment she tightly held on to the sword, it was her most valuable belonging now, and then, she pushed herself into the well, leaping into the future, she hit the ground, landing back in modern day Tokyo, no longer feudal Japan, she would return the next day to tell everyone about InuYasha, but right now she needed serious time alone. She climbed out of the well, and stared at the door to the well house, before she slid them open, exited and closed them behind her, she headed toward the house, her home, over the temple grounds.  
  
Sota looked away from the coloring book, and threw it to the ground, followed by the blue crayon that he was holding, and ran over to her, squealing a small,"Nii-chan!"  
  
Kagome continued on emotionlessly, not even acknowledging her little brother, or his happiness about her return.  
  
He blinked a little and stared up at her, walking by her side, before trying to get her attention again,".. Nii-chan?"  
  
She still didn't answer.  
  
He quickly ran over to their grandfather, clinging onto him. "Ji-chan. Kagome came back.. But she won't talk, she looks pretty upset."  
  
He looked down at Sota, and then up at her,"Oh! Kagome! Welcome back."  
  
She still kept silent, walking past them.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Nothing, she walked into the house, past her mother who greeted her, up the stairs, and to her room, she locked the door behind her, and dropped the sword, diving into her bed, she buried her face into the pillow, and sobbed again, she didn't even get to tell him she loved him back. Her heart was filled with sorrow. Her mind as filled with memories, thoughts of what she could have said, how she could have saved him, so many thing were filling her head, and she only cried, sobbed, finally, everything got to her, and she fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
* Beep beep *  
  
The sound of her alarm went off, she slowly lifted her head to look at the time, it read 9:30. She was happy it was Saturday, she didn't have to go school.. She felt terrible and would hate to have to go on this day, she still felt like crying, but kept it in. She sat up, letting her eyes stay to the ground, before she reached into her fuku top, pulling out the shikon shard they had, which was connected to a necklace, and stared at it, murmuring InuYasha's name.  
  
With that she got to her feet, unlocked her door, and walked out of her room. She walked down the stairs, and noticed her mother, grandfather, and little brother all in the kitchen, talking, but the talking stopped when they notices her. She blinked a little, and waved, giving them a fake smile.  
  
"Okaa-san. I'll be back in a few." And before her mom could reply, she left the house, slipping on her shoes, she ran out the door, and to the well house. She opened the door, went in, and closed it, leaning against it resting for a moment. She rubbed her eyes, still sleepy, before walking down the stairs, and to the well, she stared down at it.  
  
Suddenly, a glowing light came from the well, and there, at the bottom, stood InuYasha, no wound, no nothing, he was perfectly fine.  
  
"InuYasha!?" Kagome gasped.  
  
~*~  
  
Ending Notes: n.n; Heh, I bet most of you are happy it's finally over with, right? Anywho.. x.x; This is probly the best I have ever written! I was really in the mood to write, can you tell? It's 6 pages long.. n.n; Ehehe. Anywho, I hope you all liked it, review please.. I want to know what you all think. Love you all! Ja! 


	2. False Hopes

Name: In A Dream  
  
Chapter 2: False Reality  
  
Author: Kanjooteki Mikomi aka Alyssa  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or it's characters, story, the Shikon no Tama, anything as of now. Everything belongs to my hero, Takahashi-sama.  
  
Author Notes: n.n Alright! The next chapter is up. But before I begin! I want to thank my reviewers. Thanks Zel no miko, Here! Look, more! Lol.. n.n; And also RaspK FOG, thanks for the advice, I'll try.. e.e; .. Anywho, here you all go, enjoy, and REVIEW! I NEED SUPPORT! :D  
  
Reviews:  
  
Zel No Miko - Hehe, yesh, only six pages. And this one is only four! cackles. .; They'll get longer, I promise!  
  
RaspK FOG - @.@; Heh, okies. I'll try. :/  
  
~*~  
  
"InuYasha!?" Kagome gasped.  
  
InuYasha looked up from his spot at the bottom of the well to see her, and grunted a little with his usual,"Feh." He glared up at her a little, and warned her, "Why did you come back to your time yesterday after the battle? You just ran off without telling me! You could have gotten hurt. Or worse."  
  
With that, he leapt out of the well, and landed on the ground perfectly, much like a cat.  
  
Her eyes filled with bright tears along with relief, and total bliss, and she instantly wrapped her arms around him, hugging her arms tightly around him, and buried her face into his chest, silently sobbing.  
  
He stared down at her, getting into his usual panic state, girls crying and him left to cheer them up was never one of his best traits, as a matter of fact, he usually was the reason they were crying! "K-Kagome? W-why are you crying!?" stumbled from his lips, as he tried to think up a way to bring that smile back to her, but failed, and simply let his arms wrap around her, pulling her into a warm embrace.  
  
"I. Thought you were dead." she coughed out between her sobs and gasps for air, never before had she been so scared as she had been the day before, and never had she been so relieved as she was now.  
  
"." he gave her a puzzled look, arching a brow slightly,"Dead?"  
  
She weakly nodded against his chest.  
  
"Ano.. Kagome, would you returning have anything to do. With. My confession?"  
  
She blinked a little, how could she have forgotten about that? The most important words she had ever heard, it must have been what all happened. "No! of course not.. Truthfully. I... Well, I love. You too, InuYasha."  
  
She had confessed!  
  
His face pretty much lit up, he smiled down at her, a fire of joy burning in his golden eyes, and he advanced, daring himself, he kissed her on the lips, momentarily, before quickly pulling away from the kiss, and embrace. "Alright, come on. We have to return."  
  
Her cheeks turned bright pink, and stayed that way, long after the kiss, her eyes glued to his face, only giving him a small nod in reply.  
  
He. He KISSED me! . She blushed, even at the thought. . Yesterday, he was dead. I could have sworn it. But. Could he have just fallen unconscious.? .InuYasha.  
  
She sighed and shook her head, displeased with herself, he was fine, right? Why should she worry about thinking if was dead then? He was fine and standing right in front of her, not a scratch on him, or that she could see. With that, she moved to his side, ready to venture into the feudal era of Japan once more.  
  
He protectively wrapped an arm around her, and together, they jumped into the well.  
  
~*~  
  
The scene still played back in her mind, repeating like an endless tune, a never-ending music box, dead, he was dead, she swore he was. Yet, he was alive. It was like the first time she had ever set eyes on the boy, pinned to the tree still, even after 50 years, he was dead to the world, but he only looked like he was sleeping, and ever so peacefully, could it have been backwards this time? He was only asleep, well, unconscious, but looked dead?  
  
"Oi, Kagome, snap out of it." InuYasha said.  
  
She blinked, and snapped out of her thoughts,"G-gomen."  
  
"What's wrong with you today? You've been actin' strange, really spacey and out of it today." he stated, glancing toward the girl.  
  
She gave him a small smile, a fake obviously, and answered him in much of a whisper, her voice low, and tired,"Don't worry about me, it's nothing, I think I'm just a little tired, that's all."  
  
"Feh! That's a lie onna. I thought we worked everything out back in your time." he snorted.  
  
"We did. I told you, I'm fine." she tried to convince him.  
  
But he didn't buy it, not a bit. "Feh, tell me."  
  
". I told you in the well house, I thought you were dead, I thought you got killed yesterday."  
  
"Well, I'm alive and well as you can tell. You think that puny youkai could defeat me!?" he gave her a small, insults frown.  
  
"Well. No, not at first, but then." she fell silent.  
  
". Well, Kagome?"  
  
"Never mind." She smiled,"Let's forget about it."  
  
"Feh, you're the only one who thinks I died, so it's you who needs to forget about it."  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome was practically attacked with hugs from Shippou as he ran over to her and jumped into her arms, squealing out her name cheerfully,"Kagome!!!"  
  
She smiled a little, hugging him back tightly,"Shippou-chan.."  
  
And he was not too far ahead of the monk, and demon exterminator.  
  
Kagome smiled cheerfully, she was so happy to see them all, she never though she would be THIS happy to see them alive and well. She lifted her hand into the air and waved at the two, which was quickly and willingly returned.  
  
InuYasha smirked a little, and walked over to Mirkou, placing his hand in front of his ear to whisper into the monk's ear,"Kagome has been acting. I think she hit her head or something in a battle I was in yesterday, just to warn you."  
  
But his whisper wasn't low enough, she scowled, but didn't use her word of power like she normally would.  
  
Sango gave Kagome a warm smile,"So, how was your trip Kagome-chan?"  
  
She returned the smile, but uncertainty ran clear as a bell through her voice,"It was. Fine, I guess."  
  
Sango blinked a little, noticing her tone, and asked her letting the smile slide across her lips again,"Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Miroku pushed InuYasha aside, and bowed his head down toward Kagome,"Greetings, Kagome-sama."  
  
She smiled over at him, polite as ever he was,"Hello, Miroku."  
  
It was obvious to everyone she was putting on an act, she wasn't as cheerful as usual, in her mind, she still thought back, but less and less every few minuets.  
  
~*~  
  
Four days had gone by since she had gone and come back, and the day was completely erased from her mind, she was her usual cheerful self, and enjoyed every minuet she spent with her companions, especially InuYasha, even if they did still get into their usual arguments.  
  
"Ramen!" Kagome gave out a small squeal, and began to work on her food, a smile spread across her lips, bright and big, pure joy.  
  
InuYasha looked at her, as he sloppily ate his food, stuffing a bunch of the noodles into his mouth at a time, and tried to figure out how she could be so cheerful all the time, but he couldn't figure it out. Feh. Women.  
  
Shippou sat at Kagome's side, laying flat on his stomach, crayons in his hands, and paper on the ground as he colored, he loved it when Kagome brought him things from her time, and his favorite was the paper and crayons, so she made sure to bring him new ones every once in a while. He smiled his cherubic smile, his demonic orbs plastered on the sheet as he went on with the coloring, and once he had finished, he sat up, and held the paper up so Kagome could see it. "Look! I'm done." he smiled, a proud grin across his lips.  
  
Kagome gave a small giggle as she looked over the picture, on it was everyone in the group, Kagome drawn very nice and pretty, Shippou drawn innocently, Sango a gorgeous girl, Kirara cute and adorable, Miroku, well.. He was normal, yet he had that look in his eyes, and then InuYasha. Something to laugh over, and something that would earn Shippou a beating, InuYasha looked like a mad dog, barking and snapping, which Shippou saw a lot of.  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Kagome admired the picture, as InuYasha growled in anger, his fist twitching as he tried to hold back from hitting the small kitsune, which didn't work, he ended up punching the kitsune in the head, leaving a big bump where his fist had met his head.  
  
Shippou yelled in pain, and grabbed his head, glaring up at the hanyou,"What was that for!?"  
  
"That was for the picture you drew!!!" InuYasha roared, pointing at the paper like it was a filthy beast.  
  
But his roar was nothing compared to Kagome's,"Osuwari!"  
  
Sango and Miroku both instantly closed their eyes, before they heard a loud * boom * from InuYasha smashing into the earth, and then daring to look.  
  
"Is he ever going to learn?" Sango sighed a little, her eyes closed, and her head shaking in disappointment.  
  
Miroku shrugged, his eyes closed with an agreeing nod.  
  
After a moment of letting his face sit in the dirt, he lifted it up, wincing in pain as he looked up at Kagome,"Nani!? Why the hell did you."  
  
"Because." she cut off,"You were going to hurt Shippou-chan for drawing a simple picture!"  
  
"I was not!"  
  
"Were too!"  
  
"Feh!"  
  
".."  
  
She bent down slightly, offering him a hand,".. Gomen."  
  
He blinked a little, looking at her hand, and up her arm to her face,".What are you plotting wench?"  
  
She blinked,".Nothing."  
  
Hesitantly, he lifted his hand up, grabbing hers, and pulled himself up.  
  
"Kagome is so much more mature then InuYasha. Amazing considering InuYasha is so old." Miroku commented.  
  
It earned him a giggle from Sango and Shippou, and a few blinks from Kagome.  
  
But InuYasha glared at the monk, not only had he called the hanyou immature, but he had also called him old. "..Feh! You better watch it Miroku.." He threatened,"At least I don't touch every butt I see."  
  
Miroku gave him a small chuckle, along with small innocent smile.  
  
InuYasha plopped down on the ground, tucking his clawed hands into the sleeves of his haori, crossing his legs and looking away stubbornly.  
  
Kagome sat down at his side, and moved closer to him,". Come on InuYasha.. Cheer up. He doesn't mean it.."  
  
Did she expect him to just forget about it? Hmph, they always had to make fun of him. He only snorted, keeping his nose in the air, and his hues closing.  
  
~*~  
  
x.o; I figure I would just get this chapter up before I get to busy, heh.. Will be updated soon. I hope. Review! Ja!  
  
-Lyssa 


End file.
